


【drarry】吉日良辰

by meaningless



Category: Harry potter-J.K.Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 战后，Malfoy意外死于一场突如其来、莫名其妙的黑魔法反噬。等等……真的是意外吗？





	【drarry】吉日良辰

**Author's Note:**

> 战后背景，有私设。  
> 德哈德无差

01  
德拉科死于他和阿斯托利亚婚礼的前一个月。  
这出乎所有人意料，他们都还记得那场盛大的订婚仪式。 

格林格拉斯家在战争中低调地保持了中立，魔法界对这家的好感比马尔福家更多。订婚典礼就是在格林格拉斯庄园举办的，虽然战后由于救世主的作证使马尔福一家逃脱死罪，但显然，马尔福庄园暂时不合适承办一场订婚典礼。  
战后半年，一切看起来都在回归正轨，沉寂已久的社交界再次活跃起来：格林格拉斯家宣布将举办小女儿的订婚典礼。 

那场盛典之所以令人印象深刻，不仅仅在于他们奢华铺张的用度，这最多归结于他们家对小女儿的宠爱，纯血家族的特性众所周知。  
更在于救世主的出席。 

梅林！要知道战后波特先生一直深居简出，半年来除出席魔法部和霍格沃茨的几场大型纪念活动外，再也没有在公众场合露过面。  
而他居然出席了昔日在校时死对头的订婚典礼。 

波特先生的现身将那场典礼推向高潮，庄园主人看见波特时和所有宾客一样面露讶异，不过他很快扔下身边的人大步上前，亲手将一杯白葡萄酒递给波特，脸上有一种奇异的红光：“噢，波特先生！您的到来令我们深感荣幸！” 

波特看着面前的格林格拉斯家主，欣然接过酒杯露出得体微笑：“今天天气很好。祝贺您，先生。”  
他举起酒杯，目光准确地向不远处面色苍白的德拉科投去一瞥。 

“这是否意味着魔法界对纯血家族的宽容和默认？我们的救世主在订婚宴上表现出令人惊叹的友好和风趣，并对美丽纯洁的准新娘致以了真挚的祝福。不过我们应当注意，据可靠人士（某位不愿透露姓名的在场巫师）所说，波特先生整场都未和小马尔福先生交谈过只字片语，两人间是否依然存在着某种我们暂不能下定论的对立矛盾……”  
订婚典礼第二天，《预言家日报》再次在魔法界大街小巷卖脱销。 

即使是再厌恶纯血巫师的人，也不能否认小马尔福先生和格林格拉斯家的小姐看起来完全是一对璧人。然而这一切都在婚礼前一个月化为泡影。  
他们分明才订婚不久，可怜的阿斯托利亚小姐就成了马尔福家的未亡人。 

 

02  
小马尔福先生据说死于黑魔法反噬。  
死讯得到证实的那一天罗恩急匆匆冲进法律执行司司长办公室，将报纸拍在办公桌上：“哈利！你听说……”声音在波特抬头的一刻戛然而止。  
他的老友双眼无神，布满血丝，面上是无可遮掩的憔悴。  
“我知道，罗恩，我已经知道了。” 

“噢……”罗恩咕哝了几句，“你，你还好吧？老兄，那家伙是个不折不扣的混蛋，这种死法也算活该……” 

“我只是这几天加班太多了，没事，”哈利朝他笑笑，“你说的不错，他就是个混蛋。” 

“嘿，别这样，你知道你任何事都可以找我和赫敏的。”罗恩看着好友的神色，试图安慰他。 

“当然，我会的。现在回去工作吧？我可不想傲罗司再来我这儿找人。”哈利温和地笑着，并拿起桌上一份文件。  
罗恩耸耸肩，又说了几句，乖乖回去工作。  
波特看向他忘记带走的那份报纸，丢开文件捏住了眉心。 

 

职责所在，格兰杰小姐全程参与了小马尔福先生之死的调查，事实上在报道死讯的前一天，她就接到了相关消息并第一时间着手准备调查。  
马尔福夫人一夜之间简直衰老了十岁，卢修斯还在疗养中，没有告知他这个令人心碎的消息。  
“是的，我们找了圣芒戈最好的医师也束手无策，德拉科之前从未有中过黑魔法，也没有对我们说过，这个孩子……我们甚至不知道他什么时候中的黑魔法……”  
调查多次因安慰失声痛哭的马尔福夫人而打断。 

“不，我什么也不知道。德拉科对我很好，他没有和我提过这个！如果、如果能早点知道这件事，或许还不至于这么无可挽回……什么？我当然爱他，黑魔法？不，我们家没有这方面的了解，他也没有表现出中了黑魔法的迹象，他怎么能……我们都还没举行婚礼……”  
阿斯托利亚小姐身着黑衣，眼前仿佛再现亡夫的面容，泣不成声。 

“是啊，圣芒戈那群废物能有什么用？他们连个黑魔法都治愈不了！早知道我就不该相信那群废物……噢，我当然比你们早知道这件事。嗯……也就早了几天吧，黑魔法的发作，你该知道，不给人机会。是的，格兰杰，你知道帕金森家和马尔福家都恰好有点关于这方面的资料。我并不想承认，不过我也得说，确实，我们并没有找到任何有用的东西。我们试过了一切检测魔咒，完全没用……他从前也没有和我们提过……” 

布雷斯拍拍潘西的肩，她接过丝帕拭去泪水，布雷斯面向魔法部的调查组，坐到转椅上双手交叉抱在胸前，  
“事情就是这样，我们也不可能知道更多了，不过我猜，”  
“你猜？”  
“别打断我，格兰杰。”他不悦地皱眉看了一眼特别调查组的组长，“我猜德拉科这家伙自己应该是知道这件事的，就在半个月前，在他的订婚典礼后不到一个礼拜吧，黑魔法反噬就开始了。我们知道的时候，他的反应很平静，好像是已经准备好安然接受了。不是我说，这个反应对他来讲实在过于平静。” 

“好的。”格兰杰组长示意询问结束，头也不抬地翻阅起记录本。 

 

关于德拉科·马尔福之死的资料最后被锁在魔法部的资料库里永久封存。披露给大众的，就是他死于黑魔法反噬，疑似是受最后一战的黑魔法残余影响。 

结束调查的第二天，一份资料复件秘密地出现在波特先生的办公桌上。 

 

03  
自德拉科葬礼后波特对他闭口不提，连马尔福家也不再接触，甚至葬礼上看见哭得花容失色的阿斯托利亚时只是垂下眼冷冷淡淡的一句：“节哀，小姐。” 

是的，他出席了葬礼。  
波特穿着一身纯黑西装，胸前别了一朵白玫瑰。如果不是他眼眸深邃神情肃穆，不知情的人可能还以为他是要去参加婚礼，或者也许这装扮本就是为婚礼而准备。 

葬礼规模不大，很低调地在马福尔的家族墓园举办，毕竟这也不是什么光彩的事情。  
阳光洒在大地上如碎金，被风吹落的白蔷薇坠在草地上，像一大团打翻的牛奶，今天是个万里无云的晴天。  
来宾主要是和马尔福家还有来往的纯血家族，阿斯托利亚黑裙黑纱，站在纳西莎身边，俨然是视自己为马尔福家未成婚的少夫人的做派。 

波特是在第一个受邀来宾已经准备告辞的时候进入墓园的，这个不速之客的到来依然引起众人关注，但这次他没有理会那些注目礼。  
他走到纳西莎的面前，微微颔首：“原谅我的不请自来，马尔福夫人。” 

失去爱子的悲痛并未令她折损分毫应有的礼节，她回礼：“波特先生。” 

看着她悲戚的面容波特叹了口气：“我很抱歉……您毕竟救过我一命，您的儿子，德拉科也救过我，很遗憾发生这样令人痛心的不测。” 

“是啊……谁能想到德拉科会在一切都结束后被不知从何而来的黑魔法反噬呢……”纳西莎说到此事依然忍不住哽咽。  
抽泣声传来。  
那是纳西莎身边的阿斯托利亚。 

波特像才看见她一样，略微皱了皱眉，转头在她开口之前垂着眼出声：“节哀，小姐。” 

说完他离开两人，走到马尔福的墓地处，站了一会儿，摘下别在胸前的白玫瑰放在墓前。 

 

并没有照片流出，但救世主出席一个马尔福的葬礼这件事还是流传了出去，一周后在办公室里，波特在罗恩提到这件事的时候漫不经心地说：“就像我说的，他救过我。” 

“嘿，给你扔了根魔杖可算不上救你！没把魔杖还给那小子也是他活该……” 

波特笑了笑没作答，转个话题：“你呢，你和赫敏战前就订下婚约了，什么时候结婚？” 

“嗯……大概在明年五月左右吧，你知道的，我还没给赫敏一个正式的求婚呢。”说到这罗恩的脸上露出了羞涩的微笑。战前这对恋人做了最坏的打算，在魔咒乱飞的情况下约定好等战争结束后结婚。可战后有更多的工作要做，结婚都认为是理所当然，却迟迟没有准备。  
战争是结束了，但生活没有。 

“明年五月……要不要早点？”哈利默算了一下日期，开口。 

“为什么？” 

“你们结婚是迟早的事，我肯定要出席的……早点吧，我累了。” 

“当然！兄弟，我和赫敏的婚礼伴郎必须是你！”罗恩保证似的说。又靠近一点：“哈利，是不是最近工作太辛苦了？” 

哈利笑笑也不反驳：“是，我太累了，想早点休息。” 

“我们也是，兄弟，你不当傲罗真是对的，每天加班没个清净，前几天我们还……噢！”罗恩几乎是跳起来，摸出发烫的通讯币，苦着脸：“傲罗司又要出勤了。” 

波特看着罗恩急匆匆地准备出门，问了句：“出了什么事？” 

他的朋友边穿傲罗制服外套边回他：“好像是魔药科收缴的一瓶无梦药水不见了。” 

“什么？无梦药水都要收缴了？” 

罗恩终于穿好衣服，他快速回答：“那瓶是另一队傲罗在翻倒巷收缴的特制药水，喝下它的人会一直睡过去。” 

“听起来也不是很危险。” 

“噢，你要是知道这魔药让人永不醒来就不会这么说了——对，会在睡眠中死去永远不会再见到第二天的太阳。话说这瓶魔药好端端放在收缴柜里还没来得及销毁怎么突然就不见了……我先走了！”罗恩抓起通讯币跑开。 

哈利看着他摔开门冲出去，面上笑意渐渐淡去。 

最后那瓶魔药还是没能找到，档案袋在部门里转来转去，被波特随手扔进堆了灰的陈年案件中。 

 

04  
赫敏是在她的婚礼前三天得知哈利的秘密的。 

自罗恩当着整个魔法部的面给赫敏来了个典型格兰芬多式求婚后，婚礼也就提上了日程。那天她和哈利约好一起去准备婚礼的场景布置，罗恩出任务太忙，哈利挂个法律执行司司长的名头闲着无事，陪好友准备婚礼倒也责无旁贷。 

打理完所有细节的赫敏邀请他就去家里吃晚餐，她和罗恩早就另外买了一套公寓。 

没有家养小精灵，晚餐是赫敏主厨，煎得恰到好处的小羊排端上桌后赫敏坐到对面。 

哈利不和她客气，夸赞几句她的手艺就吃起来，赫敏推过来一杯黄油啤酒：“慢点吃。” 

哈利接过啤酒送到嘴边，顿了顿，笑着喝了下去。  
赫敏没有笑，她的表情甚至比晚餐前显得更沉重，完全不像一个很快就要踏上红毯的新嫁娘。 

这顿晚餐异常安静，刀叉碰撞的声音都很少，哈利吃完了自己那盘小羊排，意犹未尽地舔舔唇，等到对面也吃完才抬头，晚上第一次看着赫敏：“问吧。” 

赫敏将刀叉放到盘子两边，轻轻开口：“你可以不……”  
哈利耸耸肩笑了：“我知道你总会问的。吐真剂的味道掺在酒里也盖不住，那玩意儿在战时都被用滥了。我也不介意你……对我用这个。” 

“哈利，我很抱歉，不过，”褐发女人直视他：“我真的很担心你。你为什么会去参加马尔福的葬礼？” 

“他救过我。”哈利很随意地回答。 

“怎么救的？只是扔给你一根魔杖？” 

哈利慢慢坐直身体，不说话了。 

赫敏深吸一口气：“我怀疑这件事有一段时间了，从你叫我偷偷给你一份他的死因调查报告起。哈利，我绝对是信任你的，不告诉我有你的不得已，但真的很想知道我的猜测是否正确。” 

局面僵持着，赫敏转头用魔杖挥了挥，客厅的灯光变成暖黄色。 

“是的，他因我而死。”哈利开口了，“我不确定你是不是想要听这个……他救了我的命，在最后一战中。我记不清具体情况了，混战中他扔给我他的魔杖，我也接住了，你知道为什么最后我能抢在伏地魔之前用缴械咒杀死他吗？”  
他的语调开始变快，“哈！那个蠢货，他朝我扔来魔咒的时候，德拉科扑过来替我挡住了……当然，你们当然都没看到，我自己都不知道那个白痴是什么时候来到我身边的，他扑出去的时候熟练地像私底下演练了千百次。就靠着这几秒的拖延，伏地魔晚于我一步。” 

“可是马尔福……” 

她没说完哈利就知道她要说什么，他盯着木质桌面上的木纹：“为什么要救我？这个理由更愚蠢了……因为他爱我。”他的语调越说越轻，说到最后时语句几乎一出口就消散在空气里好像自己都觉得可笑，他流露出一丝笑意，却皱着眉。 

“不是索命咒，我至今不知道那是什么咒语，德拉科也没有告诉过我。我在战场上还以为他死了呢，我们都以为他会死但没有，甚至没有一点点黑魔法的迹象，一切如常。我侥幸地以为那个咒语可能没有什么效力或者压根没击中他。” 

赫敏沉默着，越过桌面将手放到好友死死扣在桌上的手上方。 

“显然我的好运在杀死那个家伙后就用光了。德拉科所中的魔咒比阿瓦达索命更折磨人，我敢确信他是因我而死。没把魔杖还给他是因为他也用不着了，德拉科的生命随着魔力的衰竭而走到尽头，他是得到斯内普真传的斯莱特林，用了所有他能尝试的魔药和治疗咒——哦，我们偶尔会有一些交谈，只要我问，他就会告诉我一些情况。”  
“不过我们从没有在一起过，一天都没有。他在战前很隐晦地向我表达了那个意思但我当时没有听出来——你要听吗？” 

赫敏摇摇头。  
哈利眼神向窗外投去一瞥又收回：“之后就再也没有了，我们之间从未有过任何罗曼史。” 

“但他订婚了。”这次赫敏语气笃定地说。 

哈利挑挑眉：“这么说有点自相矛盾……好吧大概也和我有关？有次我找他但他说，”他清清嗓子模仿那个已逝之人的腔调，“‘救世主还是不要和我这个食死徒来往了，收收你那泛滥成灾的同情心和责任感，我只是图谋能让你在战后对我们家网开一面，绝对不是为了你’，然后他就告诉我他准备听从他母亲的安排，和战前就有婚约的格林格拉斯家联姻。”  
他眼前浮现出德拉科故作矜骄的神气，冲赫敏笑了笑：“可我甚至都还没提到那件事呢。” 

赫敏没有说话，忽视混乱语序和颠倒的逻辑的同时她在想要不要告诉老友他挑眉的样子就像马尔福。 

“他的订婚典礼我当然会去参加，我早就猜他可能活不到婚礼，可他不告诉我详细情况，每次看见他都比前一次更消瘦更苍白，我也不是不心……”哈利说到这微微摇头，吞下欲说的话。 

他终于懂得了德拉科所有的欲言又止所有的词不达意所有的言不由衷和眼中所有深意，却是在无可挽回地失去他时。  
哈利显出怅然失落的神色，长长呼出一口气：“我也不是没想过救他，赫敏，可是没得救。黑魔法不给人机会。倒宁愿当时那道魔咒是击在了我身上而不是他。” 

赫敏怔了一会儿，问了个不相干的问题：“罗恩说是你劝我们早点结婚，为什么？” 

“这个……”救世主若有所思地眯起眼，“我对这世界的责任已经尽到了，只想等完结后能好好休息，而你们的婚礼是我放不下的最后一件事。赫敏，你和罗恩会是最让人羡慕的一对。”他真心实意地微笑。 

 

“这些你从来没提过。”赫敏低声开口，“吐真剂的时效已经过去七分钟了，哈利，你是不是永远不打算告诉我们？” 

哈利直白地点头：“或许。” 

褐发女人从对面人手边抽出魔杖放到他面前，指着自己：“一忘皆空。”  
在哈利还没动静的时候又突然语气轻快地说：“对了，我还做了餐后甜点，你应该会喜欢焦糖布丁。” 

哈利笑了，抬起手，在魔杖发出的光芒射向她大脑的同时喃喃自语：“不折不扣的傻瓜——我们两个都是。” 

 

05  
今天是战后一周年纪念日，璀璨阳光一扫过去的阴霾，哈利在魔法部的极力相邀下答应了做演讲。  
赫敏早早就来到他家送来准备好的一套在摩金夫人长袍店定做的巫师袍，搭配绿色的绸面领结。她看着换好衣服的哈利满意地点头：“不错，很衬你的眼睛。” 

哈利露出了微笑：“谢谢。对了赫敏，晚上的聚餐我就不去了，你和罗恩好好享受吧。” 

“哈利！为什么？我们不是上周就约好了你晚上来我们家吃饭的吗？” 

波特眨眨眼：“拜托赫敏，你到时和罗恩说一下，我真的有事。今天是个特别的日子。” 

“哦……”赫敏想到什么，笑容加深了：“怎么了哈利，你什么事是我们不知道的，我猜猜……有约会？” 

“嘿！”哈利像是要反驳又没有反驳，最后耸耸肩露出一丝笑意：“好吧，也许是。” 

“天哪！”赫敏促狭地笑了，“哪个女孩儿这么幸运？哈利，我们等着你下次带她一起来家里聚餐。” 

“唔，”哈利拿起魔杖在空中点了点，时间显现在赫敏眼前，“赫敏，你再不回去你和罗恩都会来不及赶到会场的。” 

“噢！再见哈利！”带着一声小小的惊呼，赫敏幻影移形离开了。 

他轻声嘟囔着：“那可一点也不幸运。” 

 

演讲安排在中午，波特在魔法部的广场看着那黑压压的人群就头疼，舔舔唇压下不耐，在魔法部长金斯莱的示意下上台，底下的人群看见久未露面的救世主立马沸腾，他不得不敲敲嗓子施加了几个扩音咒才能让全场听见自己的声音。  
演讲稿由魔法部的文员提前写好，金斯莱美其名曰不让救世主费心，波特知道那是有意控制他的影响力。 

波特演讲一结束便幻影移形离开，将金斯莱的挽留扔在空中，密匝匝的人群叫他感到晕眩。 

 

回到熟悉的家让他冷静了些，他脱去长袍倒在床上，一年了。 

如果德拉科还在的话一定会狠狠嘲笑他，想到这哈利甚至有点想笑。这一年他着手处理所有未完成的工作，把自己该做的事基本都解决了，自认为已经足够尽到义务——德拉科说的没错，他那泛滥的责任感。 

哈利一直避免回忆那场噩梦，而在这个午后他再次咀嚼起和德拉科相关的一切。 

说来奇怪，在校时的针锋相对现在想起已经像很久远的事，大战时德拉科扑来挡在他身前的画面也像褪了色，他所记得的，却是德拉科当初在霍格沃茨时意气飞扬不可一世的模样，还有最终决战前向他投来的惊鸿一瞥。 

那时马尔福已经在为凤凰社传递消息，和他接头的人并不固定，最后一个消息是波特接的，见面时疲于奔波的他和波特比起来简直是各有各的狼狈。传递完后马尔福没离开，而是看着他，问：“你战后准备干什么？”  
波特有些意外，还是回答道：“也许会去麻瓜界。”  
马尔福颇不以为然地撇撇嘴，好像下一秒就要开始嘲讽，结果冒出一句波特要不要我和你一起走。  
波特那时愣了半天说不出话，看着马尔福表情从慢慢僵住到自嘲一笑，转身离去，在分别前转头看了他一眼，那双灰蓝眼睛沉寂着。 

他着实不能算不懂感情为何物，父母之间相守相依，赫敏和罗恩也经过生死考验，他看过太多崎岖坎坷中至死也不放弃，到死也是甘心的故事。  
但他怎么能想到有人愿拿自己的生命告诉他，你也被这样爱着。 

他后来多次梦见战场上德拉科倒在自己身前死去，所有来不及追悔的悔恨，所有来不及道别的光阴，所有来不及领悟的爱情……在死神的怀抱中忏悔，用冰冷的眼泪和鲜血祭奠他死去的爱人。 

爱是怎样的盲目啊，你是唯一的理由。 

 

哈利侧身取出床头柜暗格里一瓶魔药，着迷地看着它在夕阳下投射出的银色光晕，用隐形斗篷从魔法部取一瓶魔药还不算难事。随后他冲着虚空笑了一下：“敬你。”  
一饮而尽。 

瞧，今天天气真不错，不是吗？像极了德拉科订婚那天的好韶光。  
哈利于是缓缓闭上了眼，梦中万里风花雪月，故人长绝。他的右手中两根魔杖并排卧着。 

黄道吉日今宜死。 

 

End


End file.
